moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrike Nest
Foehn Revolt |role = Anti-air defense |useguns = Shrike drone with Golden Rocket launcher |tier = 1 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 850 |armortype = Defensive Structure |turn = 10 |sight = 8 |cost = $700 |time = 0:25 |produced = Foehn Construction Yard |req = Foehn Barracks |adjacent = 7 |airattack = |cooldown = 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) |range = 12 |power = -50 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (Shrike drone) * +25% speed (Shrike drone) * Self-repair |notes = * Shrike drone stats: ** Hit points: 200 ** Armor type: Light Aircraft ** Speed: 38 (jet) ** Turn rate: 32 ** Air attack: ** Cooldown: 15 frames (1 in-game second) ** Range: 7.5, minimum 1, radius 0.5 ** Has 5 ammunition ** Receives a 15% firepower buff while inside a deployed SODAR Array's radius * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Shrike drone * The Shrike drone needs 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) to reload once it returns to the Shrike Nest * Destroyed Shrike drones are automatically replaced after 240 frames (16 in-game seconds) |sound = From the GDI Outpost (Tiberium Wars) |artist = Nooze (cameo and SHP) }} The Shrike Nest is Foehn's main anti-air defense structure, which uses a Shrike drone armed with the ubiquitous Golden Rocket launcher to engage enemy aircraft. Official description Dig a deep, reinforced hole in the ground, hide a small drone in it and you've got Foehn's basic anti-aircraft defense: the Shrike Nest. The Shrike hides within these holes, waiting for enemy aircraft to approach and once they get in the Nest's range, it launches and begins its pursuit. This small drone will fire a bunch of the infamous "Golden Rockets" at the enemy, before returning to the Nest to reload. The big advantage in the use of the Shrike Nest over the more ordinary anti-air defenses is that once a Shrike locks on an aircraft, it will pursue it even if said unit leaves the Nest's range. The Shrike will keep firing until it runs out of ammo.Foehn Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview As Foehn's basic anti-aircraft defense, the Shrike Nest comes with two advantages. Firstly, it can be buffed by a SODAR Array, as with all units that use the Golden Rocket, and secondly, the Shrike will continue its pursuit until the target is dead or it runs out of ammo, beyond its intended range. However, relying only on one or two defenses is not enough to stop major aerial threats, such as multiple Kirovs. It is best to deploy this structure in large numbers and deploy SODAR Arrays nearby. Furthermore, Shrikes can be shot down by AA and are not as effective against countering fast jets or projectiles. Supplement it with more Shrike Nests, Teratorns and Knightframes to properly deal with dangerous aerial threats. Trivia * Shrike Nest uses the same select sound with Tank Bunker. See also * Patriot Missile Site * Flak Cannon References zh:伯劳防空鸟巢 Category:Defenses Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Golden Rocket